Driving assisting apparatus include those which issue warnings to a drivers automatically brake a vehicle, and so forth before the vehicle enters an intersection with a traffic light in the case where the red traffic light (or yellow traffic light) is predicted to be on at the time when the vehicle enters the intersection. It is important for such a driving assisting apparatus to predict the state of the traffic light at the time when the vehicle enters the intersection. Patent Literature 1 discloses that the state of the traffic light at the time when the vehicle enters the intersection is predicted according to the cycle information of the traffic light, the remaining distance from the vehicle to the intersection, and the current vehicle speed. Patent Literature 2 discloses that the time required for passing the intersection is predicted also in view of surrounding circumstances of the own vehicle (states of other vehicles, pedestrian information, etc.), so as to determine whether or not the intersection is passable.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-72936    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-58100